Her Smile
by Maiden of the Moon
Summary: (InuKag) She swore she'd never smile again after his death. Why is she smiling now. . . ?


Disclaimer: I own nothing, but hey, that's nothing new.  
  
Author's Note: Hiya!  
  
You know, sometimes poems (and stories) just seem to write themselves. Like  
this one. ^_~ Lol, I'm actually pretty proud of it 'cause it's my first  
piece in an AABB format. ^_^ Anyway, please be gentle with some of the  
timing, I know a bit of it is slightly off, but I tried my best. ^_^;;  
  
Please enjoy, don't become too disturbed, and please R&R! XD  
  
~*~  
  
She shot bolt upright, tears firmly in place  
Forever to stream down her sad, lonely face  
A sobbing, hurt girl for all to see  
Suffering for eternity  
  
She had not smiled, she'd only cried  
Ever since the day he had died  
Two years of sadness, years of daunt  
Of dark memories that continued to haunt  
  
Why oh why did he have to go?  
Why had he died and left her so?  
Just when their love was first reviled  
Upon that forsaken battlefield  
  
Their fight they'd won, they finally had won  
Just as the dark clouds covered the sun  
As wounds of combat continu'lly bled  
And stony, blank faces quickly were shed  
  
His soft uttered name was the only sound  
As his tired, worn body fell fast to the ground  
His hair shining red in the dimming, dark light,  
His face glowed a ghostly, eerie pale white  
  
"Kagome," he forced out though great pain  
As ominous storm clouds released a cold rain  
"I will not last more than a while  
So. . . as good bye. . . would you please smile. . . ?"  
  
"Why?!" she choked out through her cries  
As icy teardrops stung her eyes  
"With you like this I cannot grin!  
To smile right now would be a sin!"  
  
"Please, for me," his voice so low  
His hurting he tried not to show  
"I need to see that grin so bright  
That lightened all my darkest nights  
  
I need to see your shining beam  
That's fixed my life's torn, ragged seams  
I need to see it, this I know  
Just one more time before I go."  
  
"But you *can't* leave," she tried hard to scold  
As above her booming thunder rolled  
Her hair was sticking to her form  
As tears and blood mixed with the storm  
  
"You know that I must," he softly said  
As in her lap he placed his head  
He knew he was dying, no point in denial  
"But before I go, please- just show me your smile. . ."  
  
Forcing back tears she embraced him so tight  
Acutely aware that this was their last night  
"I love you," he whispered, soft in her ear  
So quiet that only Kagome could hear  
  
"I love you," she echoed, her emotions so strong  
As the boy closed his eyes in the place he belonged  
But before this last chance the pair of them missed-  
He placed on her lips a soft, bloody kiss  
  
And then he was gone, his face icy-white  
Eyes dull and half-lidded - not lively and bright  
No more harsh insults, no moments of care  
Oh how, oh how she wished he was there!  
  
She could cry, she could sob, she could bellow and scream  
She could sit him until the brown earth became green  
She could wait for a short time or very long while  
But he'd still be gone- with no final smile  
  
She closed his blank eyes, her heart growing cold  
Mind swirling in sadness both new and so old  
She made up her mind, right there and right then  
She would never, ever smile again  
  
Only for Inu would she beam or sob  
For the man that protected and sheltered and robbed  
The man who had loved her until his last breath  
The man who she'd held in his final rest  
  
And so she had lived in a tormented hell  
A mile or so from the Bone Eater's well  
She hadn't yet left Inu's fabled old age  
She preferred to live trapped in this haunting dim cage  
  
To visit his grave site beside the God tree  
Where in the cool spring ancient Bloodroots bloomed free  
To cry and to sob and take comfort in friends  
Who promised to be there 'til their bitter ends  
  
But she just couldn't take it- the tears and the ache  
The ache of her heart as it 'tinued to break  
Another wet spring time, another soft rain  
And as always the raindrops brought memories- pain  
  
She got out of bed, left her nightmares behind  
As from her old pack pulled a weapon of kinds  
A bottle of pills that clattered when shook  
A promise of death swift as Medusa's look  
  
With a clatter too soft to awaken a soul  
Kag, for the first time, began to feel whole  
She stopped at the God tree; felt smaller than sand  
Staring at the place her adventures began  
  
She glanced to the sky where the hazy sun shone  
Warm rain leaving as she stood there, alone  
Basking in memories that almost were *sweet*  
Of her love and herself when they first did meet  
  
Then her stormy blue eyes fell upon the tree's base  
Where roots intertwined just like intricate lacy  
And beneath the thin soil, his place marked by a rose  
Lay the body that caused her great love and great woes  
  
The girl slowly sank to her trembling knees  
Back to the tree, the grass wet as the seas  
Pulling the bottle out from her thin coat  
She poured all but three pills into her pale throat  
  
Throwing the rest of the meds far aside  
Down the rough bark to the ground she did slide  
Her eyes closing gently, she fell deeply asleep  
For the first time in years feeling peace, sweet and deep  
  
*  
  
They found her there later, her body stone cold  
Her soaking wet clothing beginning to mold  
She looked like a child in a joyful, calm dream  
Proving that nothing is quite like it seems  
  
She was curled in a loose ball as dark maroon 'juice'  
Poured from her lips; overdose induced  
Her dark charcoal hair contrasting her skin  
Her eyes were closed lightly; lashes framing and thin  
  
Her school blouse was stained in an unwashable mess  
From the liquids that were able to soak through her flesh  
Her hands gently touching the rose of his grave  
The feel of the petals trying to save  
  
Not to wake, she was dead, she was actually gone  
She was finally with him, forever and on  
And hark; though the blood and the seeping green bile  
Behold, her haunting, large, happy smile  
  
~*~  
  
Glossary/'Translations':  
  
"And stony, blank faces quickly were shed"- When battling, you try not to  
let your opponent see your pain. Therefore, you wear a blank face. If you  
win you "shed that face".  
  
"Eyes dull and half-lidded"- Though previously mentioned his eyes were  
shut, the muscles in eyes automatically open after you die (regardless of  
what movies say).  
  
Bloodroots- A type of flower. Identifiable by their glossy, square shaped  
blossoms, Bloodroots received their name from their roots which, if you  
scratch them, bleed a red substance that can be used for dye.  
  
Medusa- Monster from Greek Mythology. Medusa was a woman who was so ugly  
she could turn anyone who looked upon her into stone. When killed, Pegasus  
the flying horse was born from her blood.  
  
"Felt smaller than sand"- The god tree had grown so much (it was so tall)  
that she felt as small as a grain of sand next to it. Her self esteem  
during all this didn't help quell the feeling, either. 


End file.
